Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 10$. $5$ $d$ $ + 8$ $c$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(3)} + 8{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 15 + 80 - 5 $ $ = 90$